Vide Singulier, et autres balbutiements
by crapule
Summary: Et si Spencer Reid pouvait, juste quelques instants, cesser de réfléchir ?
1. Vide singulier

Disclaimer : Spencer Reid et Derek Morgan ne m'appartiennent pas.

Ce très court os est écrit dans le cadre des nuits du FoF, il fallait rédiger un texte portant sur le thème « Un baiser » en une heure maximum (divulgation du thème, écriture et postage).

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p>Spencer Reid pensait en permanence. À chaque instant de sa vie des réflexions plus ou moins futiles s'ébauchaient dans son esprit sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.<p>

Ne rien pouvoir y faire…

Quoi de plus normal que cette misérable impuissance. Après tout, il n'avait jamais eu le moindre contrôle sur son esprit.

Ce fait l'avait toujours autant effrayé que frustré.

L'intelligence était une véritable ruine si elle se signifiait par cette maudite incapacité à se briguer soi-même un minimum.

C'est usant d'être condamner à penser. Réellement usant.

Spencer était vraiment fatigué par tout ça. Si la schizophrénie de sa mère ne sommeillait finalement pas en lui, c'est sans doute cette malédiction, cette aptitude à tout surranalyser qui le ferait sombrer, le rendrait complètement et irrémédiablement fou.

Spencer n'espérait plus depuis très longtemps que son esprit lui accorde un quelconque répit…

C'est pourquoi il n'avait pas de suite comprit l'étrange sensation qui s'était emparée de lui lorsque les lèvres de son ami et collègue avaient délicatement effleuré les siennes.

Cette impression singulière. Celle d'un vide complet teinté d'un heureux contentement.

Il ne pensait à rien. Rien du tout.

Heureux et l'esprit totalement vide. Situation inédite.

C'est pourquoi alors que Derek Morgan le regardait fixement, semblant hésiter sur la démarche à suivre, il ne put que songer mollement que, pour le bien de sa santé mentale, il faudrait qu'il s'assure à l'avenir que leurs lèvres se rencontrent le plus souvent possible.

_Pourquoi ne pas commencer dès maintenant_ ? Se demanda-t-il en se penchant.


	2. Rêveries Dorées

**Disclaimer:** _Spencer Reid et Derek Morgan ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Ce très court os est écrit dans le cadre des 24 heures du FoF, il fallait rédiger un texte portant sur le thème « rêve » en deux heures maximum (divulgation du thème, écriture et postage)._

_Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

><p>Spencer Reid n'avait jamais aimé dormir. L'idée même du sommeil l'insupportait.<p>

Il avait toujours considéré ce phénomène, somme toute naturel, comme une infâme perte de temps.

La seule pensée de passer plus d'un tiers de sa vie à dormir, vingt-sept ans et six mois selon les plus récentes statistiques, le rendait étrangement nauséeux.

Notre existence sur terre était déjà assez courte sans que nous n'en gaspillions si futilement un temps aussi conséquent avec une chose si stupidement ennuyeuse que le sommeil.

Depuis ses onze ans Spencer s'employait à ne pas perdre de temps. A vivre le plus productivement et pleinement possible. A ne pas dormir.

Son addiction à la caféine comme l'acharnement qu'il avait développé à ne s'abandonner au sommeil qu'aux petites heures du matin, l'avait à son plus grand bonheur rendu quasiment insomniaque.

Il ne dormait généralement pas plus de trois heures par nuit et cela lui convenait parfaitement...

Si vous aviez demandé à Spencer Reid l'origine des sombres cernes s'étalant en permanence sous ses yeux c'est ce qu'il vous aurez volontiers affirmé.

Il aurait menti.

Ce n'est pas le sommeil que Spencer rejetait avec tant de force mais plutôt ce qu'il impliquait, contenait.

Le sommeil c'était rempli de rêves. Et les rêves étaient sans doute l'une des choses qu'il haïssait le plus au monde.

Du plus loin qu'il s'en souvienne, les rêves avaient toujours été pour lui des sortes de monstres cruels et rampants, entre absurde et réalité.

Quand il était enfant chaque nuit, il rêvait aux crises d'hystéries que sa mère subissait tout au long des journées. Elles lui semblaient toujours plus violentes et destructrices une fois les lumières tombées. Il lui arrivait aussi de voir en rêve le regard plein de mépris que lui avait adressé son père avant de partir en claquant la porte. Le bruit de cette porte résonnait toujours bien plus fort dans son esprit subissant les affres du sommeil.

Il avait grandi, l'adolescence venue les rêves avaient eux aussi changés : les humiliations que lui infligeait ses camarades, les coups et insultes qu'il essuyait chaque jour, se transformaient en véritables séances de tortures une fois la nuit venue. Sa mère visitait aussi régulièrement ses songes, à l'intérieur d'eux elle avait cédé à une démence complète, souvent elle l'égorgeait avant de se taillader les veines.

Il était devenu adulte : dans sa tête défilaient des photos sur papier glacé, elles représentaient des corps torturés, mutilés, violés. Toutes les horreurs sur lesquelles il enquêtait en journée. Dans son sommeil c'était toujours lui le monstre responsable des massacres.

Parfois il se réveillait, paniqué et désorienté, se demandant s'il était effectivement un assassin, si son esprit s'était suffisamment éparpillé pour qu'il ne se change en l'une des âmes damnées que lui et son équipe traquaient. Il en aurait presque pleuré de soulagement lorsqu'en remontant le fil de ses journées, il constatait qu'il n'avait pas mécaniquement pu procéder aux crimes dont il s'accusait.

Ces derniers temps cependant certains des rêves s'imposant à lui lors de ses quelques heures de sommeil quotidiennes avaient une nature curieusement plus légère. Lorsque la réalité se rappelait à lui et qu'il ouvrait les yeux sur un corps délicatement musclé, chaleureusement confortable et doré, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que, puisque Derek Morgan était presque aussi beau et énergique dans ses rêves que dans la réalité, il pouvait bien s'accorder quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaire en sa compagnie. En attendant que celui-ci ne s'éveille pour de bon. Quelques heures de rêveries dorées.


	3. Poésie sur le vif

**Disclaimer:** _Spencer Reid et Derek Morgan ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Ce très court os est écrit dans le cadre des nuits du FoF, il fallait rédiger un texte portant sur le thème « Inspiration » en une heure maximum (divulgation du thème, écriture et postage)._

_Je n'en suis pas totalement convaincue mais j'espère que ce sera pour vous une bonne lecture ^_^_

* * *

><p>Inspirer. Expirer.<p>

Encore.

Lentement, tranquillement, sans se presser.

Spencer Reid prit une profonde inspiration supplémentaire, resserra sa prise sur le pourtour du stylo et déposa délicatement la pointe encrée sur la blanche étendue du feuillet face à lui.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent et il se retint de hurler de frustration.

Reid détestait réellement écrire.

C'était incompréhensible mais c'était une réalité on ne peut plus véridique.

Ça n'avait pourtant pas toujours été ainsi, quand il était enfant il aimait ça : il en rêvait même.

Rêvait de devenir écrivain.

De dessiner du bout de ses mots des univers féériques remplis de dragons, de princesses mélancoliques et châteaux assiégés.

Un jour ça c'était achevé, tout à coup, comme ça : comme une sorte d'innocence qui disparait brutalement.

Le monde ne lui paraissait plus si beau et l'inspiration s'envolait au loin.

Les mots avaient cessé de lui chuchoter de belles histoires à l'oreille, ils courraient toujours dans sa tête mais dès qu'il tentait de les attraper pour les coucher sur le papier, ils s'évaporaient.

Les mots lui échappaient et lorsqu'il s'acharnait à malgré tout à les graver sur les feuilles raturées, quelque chose clochait. Sonnait faux.

Il y avait comme quelque chose de grinçant, mécanique dans son écriture. Les mots étaient empruntés, leur impact détourné. Ses lignes étaient comme vides, ses écrits insipides.

C'était comme une mauvaise caricature de lui-même : froid, impersonnel et sans saveurs.

Spencer Reid serra les dents et laissa retomber son stylo avec humeur, croisant les bras et se renfonçant contre le dossier du fauteuil.

Le souffle chaud d'une inspiration se perdit contre son cou.

-Que fais-tu avec un air aussi pincé ? Chuchota une voix grave et amusée à proximité de son oreille.

Spencer aspira l'odeur épicée de son amant et pendant l'espace de quelques minutes se souvint de tout : des dragons, des princesses et des châteaux. Se souvint de l'innocence.

-J'écris un poème.

-Tu écris des poèmes…

Le ton était mi-moqueur, mi-exaspéré. Mais Spencer Reid n'en tint aucun compte, laissant distraitement couler ses vers sur le vieux bout de papier, un sourire se formant sur ses lèvres tandis que les images prenaient lentement formes.

Derek Morgan était bien en ce monde la seule personne réussissant encore à l'inspirer.


End file.
